Episode 7
Facing "Sword Angel" III is the 7th episode of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime. It aired on November 18. Despite being wounded, Raishin Akabane persists in saving Frey and Rabbi. Desperate, he even calls in Shoko Karyusai to provide emergency surgery, and she later reveals some horrifying truths. He and Yaya then head to the Orphanage, determined to save Rabbi’s siblings from being scrapped, and battle Bronson. Summary Wounded by Cherubim’s blow, Raishin Akabane recalls how he had left home, despite Nadeshiko’s pleas for him to stay, and loses consciousness. Yaya frantically begs him to wake up, while Loki and Cherubim leave the Night Party’s arena. A while later, Loki arrives at a building and explains to “Father” the reason for not taking Raishin’s Gauntlet. However, for dropping to 99th place on purpose, “Father” threatens to stop his heart if he ever acts on his own accord again. As medics carry Raishin into the operating theatre, Yaya, Charlotte Belew, and Sigmund wait outside. Just then, Irori makes a surprise appearance, and hearing how Yaya recounts an earlier accident where Raishin fell off a cliff to protect her, slaps her to calm her down. She also reminds her to have faith in him, as he would not die until he defeats his older brother, Tenzen Akabane. Having slept in the corridor outside the medical wing, Charlotte wakes up hours later, only to be informed by Sigmund that Raishin has not regained consciousness. They discuss about Cherubim’s Magic Circuit, information that Charlotte has no qualms in sharing with Raishin. Meanwhile, Kimberley enquires about Raishin’s condition, to which Crewell replies he is a lucky boy, but his life hangs on the balance. The next evening, Frey and Rabbi appear to battle Loki and Cherubim. Despite Loki’s doubts, Frey insists she would fight. It is a quick battle however, as Rabbi is no match for Cherubim. Just as Cherubim is about to cut down Rabbi though, the dog suddenly absorbs an overwhelming Mana from Frey, even absorbing her blood, and quickly attacks Loki and Cherubim. Sigmund explains Rabbi is forcefully taking Mana from Frey, who has now collapsed to the ground. Charlotte realizes Frey’s blood is also being converted into Mana. Once Loki instructs Cherubim to stop attacking, Rabbi pounces onto him. Just before Charlotte and Sigmund could enter the arena to save the siblings, they are prohibited by Kimberley, who reassures them that someone is taking care of that: Raishin. Raishin and Yaya enter the arena in time to kick Rabbi off Loki. While Loki and Raishin fight over how to save Frey and stop Rabbi, Yaya and Cherubim continue to dodge the dog’s attacks. Raishin declares to Loki he will save both his sister and her dog, and transfers Mana to Yaya, who is tasked with keeping the dog away from him, as he attempts to knock Frey out. However, Rabbi is too fast for Yaya, and is about to pounce on Raishin, when Loki wields Cherubim as a large sword to block him. With Rabbi cornered, Raishin successfully knocks Frey out, causing the dog to rupture. At the hospital wing, Raishin thanks Shoko Karyusai for responding to his request for help. Inside the operating theatre with Kimberley as an audience, Shoko lays out her metal chain into a circle surrounding both patients. As she tweaks her specialized eyepatch, she instructs Irori to bring her the required instruments and resources needed, while she unravels her surgical tools. She also asks Kimberley to snip a locket of Frey’s hair, and the operation begins. After completing the surgery, Shoko and Irori sit by a fountain, as Raishin and Yaya approach them. Shoko reveals she has a small part of Rabbi’s Magic Circuit, thus fulfilling what the Japanese Military ordered her to do, without costing his life. However she warns Raishin that Rabbi’s odds of survival are small. She also explains that Frey was the one who went berserk, sending too much Mana to Rabbi and thus overwhelming him. Moreover, Frey’s heart is mechanized, designed to forcibly extract Mana from her body. Raishin and Yaya are shocked to hear that both Loki and Frey are artificially created Promised Children, but Shoko also mentions that other children have died as a result of failed experiments. Now making sense of the dead bodies he saw in the Orphanage, Raishin is enraged but Shoko forbids him from leaving the Academy, because the founder of D-Works, Bronson, is too powerful for him. Reminding him of their “bet” that he cannot die just yet, Shoko and Irori leave. Raishin then returns to the hospital, where he encounters Frey in a room, who has woken up, stroking Rabbi’s fur. Listening to how Frey blames herself for causing misery and death to her family, Raishin becomes angry and states she is not to be blamed at all. Exiting the room, he asks Yaya if he is an idiot, to which she answers affirmatively, and they leave together. However, Charlotte tries to stop them from heading to the Orphanage. Instead, Raishin asks her to have faith in the talisman she gave him, making her unable to stop them. Thanks to Komurasaki’s magic, they sneak into the Orphanage successfully, but soon discover that the cowshed is now empty, and Rabbi’s siblings are nowhere to be found. Within moments, they are ambushed despite fighting off some Automatons. Without warning, Cherubim, as a huge sword, comes swinging down. Loki then appears, furious at what seems to be Raishin’s stubbornness to be involved. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes